


Double Trouble

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: FT Dads AU - Drabbles [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fairy Tail Friendship Week 2020, Family, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Magnolia Dads Club, School, Schoolboys, ftdadsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Laxus finds himself breaking up a fight in the playground, and making a friend... possibly more than one.
Series: FT Dads AU - Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fairy Friendship Week 2020, Fairy Tail Dads AU





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord[The Unholy Trinity!](https://discord.gg/HTnthVNZ3V)

It was the muffled thump of something or someone hitting the wall that caught Laxus’ attention as he stepped outside, followed by a yelp of pain and other voices rising just out of sight, one more of a snarl than anything else. Laxus glanced towards where he could just make out the teacher on the other side of the playground watching over the various groups playing on the grass, her head turned towards a small group that had just kicked a football worryingly close to one of the mobile classroom windows. He worried at his bottom lip, knowing what his grandfather would want him to do and then spun on his heel and dashed towards the sounds, already imagining the telling off he was going to be in for when he got home if this ended the way he expected.

He took the corner that led around the back of the main building at a run, hands already rising in fists as he spotted the group of boys arrayed in a semi-circle around someone pressed against the wall. _Again._ They’d tried this with him, and that had been his first trip to the headteacher’s office. It hadn’t been his last, but not because of them as they’d stayed clear after that, more interested in the kids that wouldn’t fight back. “Hey, what are you…!” He started to shout, only to trail off as there was a blur of movement in the middle of the group and he caught a flash of green hair as their target lunged at them, and Laxus couldn’t help but grin as he saw Blake go down with a yelp, the smaller boy on top of him. Then he blinked, wondering if he was seeing double as there was more movement, and another green-haired boy lurched forward and tried to pull the first one off of Blake whom he was currently punching, and seemed intent of continuing to do so.

“Felipe stop it!” The boy was shouting at the boy who could only be his brother, tugging the other boy away and allowing Blake to scramble to his feet, red-faced and teary-eyed, apparently not used to his targets fighting back.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson, you…” Blake snarled at the boy who had punched him, but he didn’t get to finish, as the boy who had been pulling the first away turned and with a speed and precision that Laxus knew he couldn’t imitate, lashed out with his foot. Laxus groaned in sympathy as Blake promptly lost all colour as he doubled over, even as he couldn’t help but think that it couldn’t have happened to a nicer person. The boy – sporting a rapidly bruising cheek- had straightened and moved to stand in front of Felipe, hands clenched into fists, and eyes locked on the rest of the group who had bristled at the sight of their leader being taken down. Laxus tensed, weighed the odds and didn’t like them, and gambled as he stepped forward and opened his mouth.

“The teacher is coming!” He shouted, feigning urgency and hoping they didn’t pay too much attention to who was shouting it. It worked, the group melting away as though they had never existed, two of the other boys helping Blake to hobble away, and within seconds there was just Laxus and the two green-haired boys who were both staring at him with wide eyes, and he blinked at them. He’d guessed brothers before, but now that he was seeing them side by side as Felipe moved forward, and face to face, he realised they were twins, identical apart from that bruising cheek.

“Thank you,” the injured one said, offering him a small smile and Laxus was about to reply when Felipe scowled and pushed at his brother, nearly knocking him off balance.

“I had that, why did you have to get in the way?”

“Why did you have to threaten them with our father?”

There was a pause, the two of them staring at one another, Felipe scowling and looking a second away from stamping his foot, and his brother impassive, arms folded. Laxus had a feeling that this wasn’t an uncommon situation, and held his breath, not wanting to get caught in the middle of a family argument. He needn’t have worried, Felipe lasted another few seconds and then huffed something under his breath that Laxus couldn’t quite catch, before taking off, shoving past his brother and knocking his brother to the ground, not even glancing back to check that he was okay. Laxus frowned and waited a moment before stepping towards the other boy. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” It would have been more convincing if the boy hadn’t been wincing, lifting a hand to poke at his cheek before grimacing and sighing. “Sorry about that.” Laxus shook his head, waving it off and moved closer and held out a hand.

“I’m Laxus by the way,” he said after a moment as the other boy stared at the offered hand in silence, and gave his best grin, and that seemed to do it as the boy reached out and accepted his hand.

“I’m Freed,” Freed replied, allowing Laxus to pull him to his feet before dusting himself off. “And that was my younger brother Felipe, he…”

“Seems great…” Laxus finished for him, somewhat dubiously, voice rising to just shy of a question and Freed snorted and Laxus laughed. “So, what did you do to upset Blake and his crowd?”

“We’re new,” Freed shrugged as though that was explanation enough, which Laxus guessed it was, as Blake always made it his business to meet any new kids and make sure they knew who he was. It also explained how he hadn’t met the twins yet, as the school was big but not massive. “Felipe didn’t want to be here, and he was looking for a fight, and…” Freed waved a hand, and Laxus grimaced before grinning.

“Well, I think you’re safe from Blake now… he doesn’t like people that fight back.” Freed blinked and studied him for a moment, and then smiled at him, a real one that lit his whole face this time.

“What about people who lie about teachers coming?”

“I don’t think he likes them either,” Laxus said, unrepentant and pleased with himself. Hopefully, that would also stop Blake from tattling on them, and his grin was part relief as it looked as though he had escaped a telling off. Freed couldn’t have known any of that, but he was still smiling even as he touched his cheek again and then stepped closer and held out a hand.

“Maybe we should stick together then?” Freed suggested, a shy tilt of his head, eyes avoiding Laxus’ for the first time turning it into a question and Laxus grinned and grasped Freed’s hand.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
